The 5 Kids Murder Theories
The Five Nights at Freddy 4 Story line is...... This Theory was thought up, because of Scotts Newest Post on Steamlight Community. Which states that all the theories so far are incorrect. This goes basically back to the the five kid murder from Five Nights at Freddys 1. In this theory all the minigames. Night 0 minigame when the kid is Crying in the room and text that says "He locked you in your room again" this is belived to be the brother and he might have locked you in your room to stop you from interupting his online chat with the killer/Purple Guy also the plushies on the bed represents the killer that is why he says the other plushies are his 'Friends". Night 1 Minigame is when you are aloud to get up out of your room but the thought of the man talking to your brother is scaring you. Night 2 you are in the pizzeria and your brother (because he knows that you dont like it there) leaves you there the Man in the suit/Purple guy tries to kill you but people are looking so he does not. Night 3 Minigame is when you are aloud to leave you are still scared because of the man just about to kill but when you get home your brother is still scaring you by talking to the man again. Night 4 you are stuck in a part and service room. This Minigame is a flash back before the Night 5 but I will explain Night 5 first so there is text saying your brother is a baby, Isnt he, Lets make him give Fredbear a kiss they pick you. You say No as you see the man is in Frebear so you are terrified and Fredbear lures you into the back room. Sound fimiliar in the news clippings in Five Nights at Freddys 1. So this links to the Night 4 Minigame the man locked you into the parts of services so he can kill the others one by one. This would link to the Night 6 minigame as the kids are murdered oner by one the plush versions go away which could mean the kids where stuffed in thoese suits . Which only left Fredbear where you are stuffed into. Other proof: 1.The brother could be proved to be the Phone Guy as telephone calls on Night 1 on Fnaf 1 was recorded by the brother. The Night 4 mingame would make sense as the knocking on the door could be the Purple guy trying to get him. 2.The end png at the end of the FNaF3. Could represent the five souls put to rest . The Mystery animatronic would be Golden Freddy/ Fredbear. 3. It would be the reason why golden freddy cant attack you because he was left in suit mode. 4. It would also be why Fredbear hat is purple representing Purple Guy Category:FNaF4 Category:The Carebears (freddys) Category:Nightmare Animatronics Category:Murders